


The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Lent 2011 [21]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Antagonism, Crack, Gen, Lent Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything hinged on the outcome of the battle. Only one would survive - the other would be completely and utterly destroyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny (2011)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genkisakka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genkisakka/gifts).



> Written for Lent Challenge 2011. Prompt: Fight to the finish.

Violet stared down crimson from across the field of battle. The hint of a smirk curved Sanzo’s lips upward, and with a drawled sneer around the cigarette that was clamped between his teeth, the priest asked, “You’re sure this is what you want, kappa?” He snorted in amusement. “I’ve kicked your ass _how many_ times now, and you still want more?”

Gojyo licked along the seam of his lips to moisten them, his stare unwavering even as he lit a cigarette of his own. “I’ve been sandbagging all along. I’m serious this time – this one is a fight to the finish, the whole enchilada. And believe me, I’m totally going to wipe that smug-ass expression off your face when I hand you your ass. And I’m gonna enjoy it, too. This has been a long time coming, Your Assholishness.”

“Why don’t you shut that big, fat trap of yours and get on with it, then? Or are you scared, now that the stakes are so much higher?” Sanzo snorted again as a dark smile appeared on his face. “You look like you’re about ready to piss yourself.”

“Scared? Of you?” Gojyo’s indignant squawk drove his voice up a half-octave, though his eyes did widen when the bullet whizzed by his ear. “Hey! What the fuck, man?”

“I said get on with it.” Sanzo’s face took on a serious set, his eyes narrowing slightly as he waited for Gojyo to make the first move.

The redhead waited for several seconds, hoping to psyche his opponent out. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, and despite his earlier bravado, he seriously hoped that he could finally best the blond. He saw Sanzo’s hand twitch, as if he were reaching for his pistol, and with a war cry, he leapt into action.

The battle was fast and furious. Gojyo grinned inwardly when he managed to get a jump on Sanzo, and he redoubled his efforts. He couldn’t lose. There was far too much at stake. A thrill of excitement ran through him when he thought he’d won, but Sanzo wasn’t about to give up without one hell of a fight.

A low growl escaped the priest’s clenched jaw, and it wasn’t long before the tables had turned and Gojyo was in imminent danger of losing. Sanzo chuckled arrogantly when he saw the quick flash of panic in the crimson eyes, and he murmured lowly, “You’re toast, asshole.”

A lucky strike swung the battle back in Gojyo’s favour, and with an audible sigh of relief, the kappa crowed, “Fuck you I am!” Gritting his teeth, he poured everything he had into the fight, a faint sheen of sweat breaking out across his brow from the effort. “Heh.” Gojyo swore he could see a hint of fear in Sanzo’s eyes, and he could taste victory. The blond was on the brink of defeat, and Gojyo couldn’t think of any one experience in his life that would _ever_ be as satisfying as seeing Sanzo bested and humiliated – and by his hand, no less.

“Hey, what’s going on?”

Goku’s voice broke through their concentration, and almost in unison the two combatants shouted crossly, “Mind your own business!”

The teen blinked in surprise, but after a moment he just shrugged. He was used to his companions doing weird things by now, and this one certainly topped the list. He’d never seen Sanzo or Gojyo that intent on winning before, especially over something so stupid. He popped a handful of licorice bits into his mouth, and mumbled, “Ok, but I get to play winner.” He grinned. “Looks like it’s gonna be Sanzo.”

“Huh? Like hell!” Gojyo’s eyes briefly flicked over to the teen, and his moment of distraction cost him. “Ah! Ah, no! Nononono!! Fuck! _FUCK_!” Rounding on Goku, Gojyo hissed, “You stupid monkey! Look what you did! I’m so kicking your ass!” He took a step towards the other, only to cringe when he was whacked hard in the back of the head with Sanzo’s harisen. “The fuck?”

Sanzo couldn’t have looked more arrogant if he’d tried as he stood up from the table, Gojyo’s paper sumo doll lying impotently on its side. “Don’t blame Goku for your shitty playing, kappa.” His smirk widened, and then, to add insult to injury, he added, “You lose. You know the consequences, ne?”

“Aw, come on Sanzo!” Gojyo groused, his hands flailing as his protests became more vehement. “You’re not _really_ going to make me go through with it, are you?”

“Wouldn’t you, if you were me?”

“Well…yeah, but that’s not the point!”

“Whatever, asshole. You were the one who wanted this. Your mouth shouldn’t make bets your dumb ass can’t win.”

“You’re such a bastard,” Gojyo grumbled as he tore off his wife beater and stormed towards the bathroom. “I hope you’re happy.”

“Ecstatic.”

Hakkai looked up from his book and sighed in resignation. “I thought you didn’t like it when Goku and I played with the paper sumo, Sanzo.”

Sanzo grinned like the devil. “I like it well enough when it means that perverted roach is going to have to shave his head bald.”

“You know you’re completely tarnishing the spirit of the game when you bet for something so sadistically perverse.”

“You saying you’re not going to be the one to shave him?”

“Hardly! I refuse to be a party to something so foolish.” Setting his book down on the end table, he got to his feet. “Come on, Goku. Poor Gojyo’s going to be humiliated enough without having us as an audience to watch.”

“But I wanna see!”

Hakkai gave him one of his eerie smiles. “No, you don’t.”

Goku glanced at Sanzo before swallowing nervously. “C-can we go get…a meat bun?”

“Of course.”

Sanzo watched them leave, and then snorted at the closed door. “Good. I wanted to do it myself anyway.” He chuckled as he picked up the straight razor and headed for the bathroom grinning maliciously. “Who’s ‘baldy’ now, jackass?”


End file.
